


Nothing Quick About This Night

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: Thor decides to kidnap Loki out of his studies and have his way with him for a very very long time.





	Nothing Quick About This Night

It happened very fast; one second Loki was in the library, and the next he found himself tossed over his brother’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Squirming did little more than earn him a slap to the ass as he was carried through the palace halls to Thor's room and tossed onto the bed. ”Tho-” Loki tried to protest but his words were cut off by a hot mouth and a demanding tongue.

Large hands pulled the clothes from his body as the tongue plundered and staked a claim to his mouth. When finally he was naked, Thor pulled back and grinned but still didn't speak. Loki scowled. ”If you wanted a quickie we could have done that in the library,” he protested.

”Oh Brother,” Thor purred as he stripped himself with quick movements, ”there will be nothing quick about this night.” 

True to his word, Thor started at the bottom and made his way up Loki’s body slowly. He licked and sucked and bit marks into Loki’s creaming skin so by the time he reached Loki’s wet quivering centre, there were already bruises dotting both legs. “Please,” Loki moaned, his legs spreading even farther to make room for Thor to settle between. His tiny cock, so much smaller than an Æsir’s was hard and flushed a deep red, precome already dotting the tip before Thor’s tongue lapped it up. Between his legs, a wet centre like that of a woman, but so much more sensitive, was already quivering and open, ready to accept his brother’s hard cock, but Thor ignored both. Again, Loki pleaded, “Thor, please! Please.” 

“Let me see you,” Thor demanded. He sat back, watching as Loki’s little cock jumped and more fluids leaked from between his legs. “Let me see all of you, Loki.”

They’d discovered Loki’s true heritage together the first time they’d made love several hundred years previous when Thor mentioned that Æsir didn’t have both sexes. Loki had never thought about it before then, but on some level knew he was different; later that night after being completely sated by his brother’s mouth and cock, Loki had taken to the libraries and researched until the early mornings. He entered Thor’s rooms as the morning light was just beginning to peek through the window and woke his brother with a mouth on his cock, sucking hard and fast until Thor spilt down his throat, then asked him to remove the cuff on his arm. As soon as it was off, Loki’s body turned blue and ever since then, Thor had been obsessed with his true form. Every marking on Loki’s body had been thoroughly explored and licked and kissed and sucked. 

Coming back to himself, Loki gazed up at his brother’s hopeful expression and dropped the glamour. Creamy skin morphed seamlessly into a dusky blue intersected with thin white lines that were slightly raised and his green eyes turned into a deep ruby colour. As always, Loki held his breath, afraid that Thor would someday come to his senses and call him ugly and leave. That day never came.

Instead of turning Loki away, Thor’s cock twitched and precome oozed down the side. He moaned and dropped between his brother’s thighs licking at the wet centre making Loki cry out. “Love seeing you like this, Little Brother,” Thor groaned as his mouth worked to bring Loki his first orgasm. “Love seeing your beautiful skin, and tracing these lines with my tongue.” He followed one of the lines from around Loki’s thigh up to his hip and sucked on it, pulling a purple mark to the surface before biting down; he seemed intent to mark Loki everywhere. 

Once again instead of sucking Loki to completion, or licking at his core, Thor sucked and licked and bit at every mark on his brother’s body. When he reached the top, Loki was flipped onto his stomach and Thor moved back down, pausing only a moment to lick at his entrance. “THOR!” Loki cried sliding his knees under him and presenting his ass for his brother. The Thunderer did as demanded and continue to lick the tiny hole before moving to Loki’s quim and teasing his brother to his first orgasm. “Yes… yes… Thor… THOR!” Loki screamed into the pillow as his body clenched down around his brother’s tongue then released like a coil and he came; his magic went wild with his orgasm destroying half the room. “So-sorry,” he panted. 

Thor gave Loki no time to recover before he was sliding up his brother’s body and thrusting in with one long push of his hips. Loki cried out again as his body clenched down and released a second time. He moaned and shook from the feel of his brother inside him. “Th- Brother,” he moaned. 

The rhythm was hard and fast, a pounding into the mattress that had Loki gripping the sheets hard enough to rip. Thor was everywhere, in him, around him, his hot mouth sucking bruises into Loki’s skin while Loki shook and came and came and came and still, the pleasure went on. After the fifth orgasm Thor managed to pull from him, his brother pulled out, flipped Loki onto his back and thrusting back in. 

“I’m going to keep you going, Little Brother,” Thor whispered. He kissed his Loki with passion, sucking his bottom lip and flicking his tongue in for a taste. Loki lay sprawled and overly sensitive but he still moaned and kissed back wrapping his arms around Thor’s massive shoulders to keep him where he was. “Even nearly blissed out you still love being kissed don’t you?” It wasn’t a question that Loki had to answer, Thor knew already. “I love looking at you like this, your Jötunn form is beautiful. Maybe someday we can tell Asgard who you really are.” Thor kissed him again. 

“Asgard already knows who I am,” Loki protested once Thor let him have his mouth back, “they just don’t know what I am.” He arched at a hard thrust, moaning as Thor’s cock slid along a pleasurable spot inside and shuddered nearly to his sixth orgasm of the night. “I-ah- I wonder if our parents will ever tell us I’m Jötunn.” He curled his legs around Thor’s hips and pressed his heels to his brother’s perfect ass, pulling him in just a touch farther and sighing as his body finally released again, though his little cock stayed hard. 

Six orgasms turned into seven then eight then nine and by Loki’s tenth orgasm he was barely awake though Thor continued to thrust into him. His cum was leaking out of both Loki’s holes, which were thoroughly used and still Thor continued to thrust into him. Loki hummed, eyes barely open and drifting on a cloud of complete euphoria as his big brother pulled yet another orgasm from his sloppy quim and overly sensitive cock. He moaned and shuddered, then whined and collapsed to the bed, utterly exhausted and nearly unconscious. The movements of Thor’s hips slowed to a gentle roll as he used Loki’s body for his own completion, moaning and biting his little brother’s shoulder as his sixth orgasm washed over him. 

Loki was barely aware when Thor flipped him back onto his stomach and slid into his body though he moaned at the feeling of being so full again. “I’m going to pull one more from you, Loki,” Thor whispered into his ear, but Loki only shuddered in response, too out of it to pay much attention. “You’re so beautiful in your response to me. Your body obeys when I give it pleasure. How many have you had? Eleven? Twelve?”

“Fourteen,” the prince answered with a slurred voice and Thor chuckled, his voice low and soothing making Loki smile. “Fourteen because you won’t let me sleep.” He gasped and jerked his body too sensitive. He wasn’t going to have another release, he knew he wasn’t, his cock had been soft for hours even if he was still having his pleasure from Thor’s cock thrusting relentlessly into his quim. But It was too much, the entire night of pleasure finally catching up to him and all Loki could do was float in and out of consciousness while Thor used him. “Come in me once more, Big Brother. Give me your seed.” 

It was as if those were the magic words, and Thor’s orgasm punched out of him, a surprised grunt the only warning Loki had before teeth sunk into another spot on his shoulder and more seed pumped into his body. They collapsed together, and rather than Thor continuing to thrust as he had every other time that night, he stayed buried deep inside his little brother’s body. “Thank you, brother,” Thor whispered pressing kisses to Loki’s skin, “Thank you for letting me give you so much pleasure and allowing me to take my own pleasure with your body. I know you’ll be sore today, so I’ll make sure to bring you the morning meal to break your fast. I’ll pamper you, Loki. You deserve it.” 

Though Loki could hear the words, he was too tired to reply and instead snuggled into Thor’s body. He wasn’t sure how much time passed when he felt himself being moved and thought Thor was going to have him again, but instead, he was lifted gently and carried a short distance before being lowed into blessedly lukewarm water that was scented with roses and jasmine. He signed happily and allowed Thor to clean his body as he relaxed back against his brother’s massive chest. The water was colder than Thor liked, Loki knew, but there were many times when they would bathe together and Loki always treasured those instances. After such a rigorous night, he was glad Thor was pampering him. His hair was washed and rinsed, large fingers massaging against Loki’s scalp while the younger prince sighed in pleasure.

“I guess it’s good we stopped, I don’t think your little cock could take any more,” Thor whispered, as his hands gently cleaned around the area he was speaking of. “Or would you more consider this a large clit?”

Still too sensitive, Loki squirmed even from the gentle touch. “Jerk,” he muttered, “it isn’t so small for a Jötunn from what I could tell from research. There are Jötunn who have smaller cocks, usually those who are better equipped to carry children. Jötunn with larger cocks are better equipped for siring children, though every Jötunn could technically do both.” He snuggled back, nuzzling into Thor’s neck and nipping gently before opening his eyes slightly and gazing up at his brother. “My cock is on the larger size for a frost giant and it would likely be difficult for me to catch.”

“Good thing considering all the sex we have.”

“Mmm.” Loki didn’t agree or disagree out loud, but in his mind, he agreed. A child between them would be disastrous which was why he took contraceptives every month and magically protected himself against it. He and Thor were very sexually active and he didn’t want to take any chances. 

Once the bath was finished and they were both clean and relaxed, Loki mostly sleeping again, Thor carried him back to bed. The sheets had been changed while they were bathing, something Loki was eternally grateful for as he was lowered onto the crisp, fresh smelling bedding and immediately curled into Thor’s large frame. He planned to sleep for at least a day and a half and would curse anyone who dared to disturb him by turning them into a frog. 

“Sleep, Loki,” Thor whispered. He pressed a kiss to his little brother’s lips chuckling when all Loki managed to do was make a kissy sound before unconsciousness took him. 

__

Three months later Loki stared at the holographic figure floating above the soul forge in absolute horror. Next to him, Thor looked like a bilgesnipe caught in lantern light, staring at the image of the fetus growing inside Loki’s womb. No others were in the room, Loki demanding everyone leave before he performed the magic on himself for a diagnosis into why he’d been throwing up every day for the last two months. It had not been enjoyable, and even he could no longer deny that something was wrong, so when Thor demanded he see a healer, Loki complied. 

Next to him, his brother laughed, then leaned forward and kissed Loki with passion, hands holding Loki’s face while his tongue plundered his mouth. “I am a fertility god, after all, Little Brother. Even your magic was no match for my seed.” The mood was infectious and Loki found himself smiling at Thor’s posturing even as he looked at the image again. In six months they would be parents, and then all Hel would break loose. 

Loki could hardly wait.


End file.
